<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i wouldn't want anything else by fightforyourwrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702542">i wouldn't want anything else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite'>fightforyourwrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cinderella (1950)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, Wine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cinderella is exhausted and beyond content, but doesn't want to fall asleep. Not yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prince Charming/Cinderella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i wouldn't want anything else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wanna laugh? I labelled this in my files as 'period drama but horny on main' bc let's be real, most period dramas should be like that. </p><p>Yet again, here's my quick note that I named Cindy's Prince "Christopher" bc that's his name in the musical and technically the 2015 film that I'm too lazy to watch. </p><p>Although if one presumes that Cinderella takes place in a French-speaking European country (I personally think it's Belgium) then Cindy's Princey Boy Toy would be more appropriately named "Christophe" even tho it might make him too similar to Anna's boy toy "Kristoff."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The world outside is dark. The clouds above obscure the moon in the sky. Wind brushes harshly against the walls of the palace as droplets of rain gather on the window panes. The bedroom is quiet at night. Wax from a half-burned candle drips down to the base of the chamberstick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clad in nothing but sheets, Cinderella is lying on her stomach. She situates herself on the foot of the bed, snuggling up against a pillow and looking off at nothing in particular. Despite knowing well that a storm is coming, she lounges without a care in the world. She’s exhausted and beyond content, but she doesn’t want to fall asleep. Not yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she feels the weight of the bed shift, she glances back at her partner and sees him leaving the bed. She then relaxes as she trails him with her eyes, taking in the enticing sight of Christopher’s bare posterior while he walks across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes to the other side of the room where two glasses and a half-filled bottle of bordeaux sit atop a desk. He grabs the bottle by the neck and pours himself a healthy glug, drinking it down quickly before pouring himself a little bit more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cinderella lets out a playful chuckle. “Careful,” she says jokingly. “It would be a shame if the next generation inherited an empty cellar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christopher smirks as he makes his way back to the bed, Cinderella eyeing him with every step he takes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits with his back against the headboard as he enjoys his wine, his toe playfully grazing his wife’s calf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cinderella lets out a hum of approval as she continues to relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping that the weather might get better,” Christopher brings up. “Maybe we could head to the beach house next week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cinderella turns her head back to give him a sly grin. “So we can do this every night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was one idea,” Christopher admits. He takes another sip from his glass, then puts it down on the nightstand. “But I think it would be good to get away for awhile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea of taking a weekend trip sounds rather tantalizing. She won’t exactly refuse two days of swimming uncovered and unrobed in the big blue ocean before curling up with her handsome husband at night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The palace does get stuffy after a while,” Cinderella admits. “Let’s set a date for it then.” She gets up and begins crawling towards the headboard, soon snuggling against Christopher and resting her head on his bare chest. “In the meantime, why don’t we stay like this for a while?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christopher smiles softly as his hand begins playing with his wife’s messy hair. He finds himself growing fond of her idea and leans down to press a kiss to her cheek, then to her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls away and presses her forehead against hers. “I wouldn’t want anything else.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>